Ambition and Limitation
Ambition and Limitation is an biographical drama and action-thriller story created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The compelling storyline follows the journey contrasting two tragic protagonists. Junior, a street rap teenager with a solitary life, is campaigning against his father's narcissistic employer for the purpose of bringing him to justice for his egotistical crimes against his family. Meanwhile, self-made habitual ambitionist Nicky Haugh is struggling to escape his troubled past whilst launching a worldwide coup to convert humanity against God. Over the course of the story, Junior and Nicky discover a mutual respect even as they sense a rival within each other from their latest projects. Full Synopsis Nicky Haugh is a self-made habitual ambitionist who has lost faith in God, whom he views as an underling to the word "ambition", and has formed Project Ambition - his atheistic philosophical cult - for the purpose of converting humanity to atheism. He induces various head of states and powerful individuals into joining his philosophy before inviting all the world leaders to it's centennial ceremony at Basiliva of St. Plus X, his fortified fortress in Lourdes. In London, Junior, a preteen blonde rapper from a solitary family, is struggling to cope with various aspects of his life; his mother Darcy is dying of terminal cancer and his jinxed father Dwayne spends less time with his son due to overtime work. At school, Junior is frequently bullied with only three students supporting him: his little sister Corrine, his best friend Colin Marsh, and fellow classmate Jiemma Carey, whom Junior apparently has a crush on. After school one day, Junior manages to fight off the bullies when they assault him and Corrine along the way home. The duo then arrive home to witness their father getting fired by his self-absorbed employer Freddy Winter, an egotistical businessman whom Junior abhors due to his habitual self-centeredness, on purpose for his daily tardiness. The next day, Junior retaliates by insulting Freddy during a rap battle in which he protests about his campaign to shut down Childs Hill, an environmental community that operates secret missions for both children and adults. Shortly afterwards, Junior is approached by Alex Scott, the co-founder of Childs Hill, who invites him to join his clandestine unit that seeks to expose Freddy's corrupt activities as he intends to dissolve Childs Hill so he can make more money by taking over their territory. Having accepted his request, Junior manages to prove his values to Alex's unit while working alongside Colin and Jiemma, who is revealed to be Alex's step-daughter. Later on, however, Junior's attempt to undermine Freddy's development backfire when the latter spikes Dwayne into sabotaging his rap performance during the community's centennial festival, causing Junior's relationship with Dwayne to become strained in the process. Following his humiliation, Junior himself ostracized from his remaining friends and the community itself after getting told that a vulnerable Dwayne had allowed Freddy to incapacitate their campaign. Back at home, Corrine implores her father to support Junior after learning about what happened earlier on, but he refuses due to believing that he is beginning to recoup his trust to Freddy, unaware that he became corrupted into damaging his son's campaign. She later comforts her despondent brother upon witnessing the latter crying in his bedroom. The duo then visit their mother in hospital where they are distraught to find her condition deteriorating, although she does console up to her children before succumbing to her conditions. In the aftermath, Junior spends the rest of the day having fun with his sister before returning home. This interaction is enough to provide Junior a renewed sense of confidence and determination. Meanwhile, Nicky has been associating with illegitimate nihilist Cris Formage for the purpose of establishing his worldwide operation. Later on, Nicky and his two accompanies, Anthony Brasitus and his nephew Andreas, arrange a meeting with Cris to operate the final stages of his philosophy. Cris seemly complies, but secretly instructs his cultists to kill Nicky during the meeting. With backup from his accompanies, Nicky thwarts the ambush and vows revenge. During this time, Alex had been investigating Nicky's latest project for sometime within a year ago. It has been revealed that Nicky was an ex-high ranking member of Childs Hill who went rogue after a circumstance originated by Alex caused him to feel profoundly disowned by Alex and betrayed by Childs Hill itself. Earlier on, Nicky had captured Alex's previous right-hand Keagen Cole, his former partner in-arms and Junior's older brother, and took him to a meadow outside near his fortress, where he attempted to humble him into becoming part of his plan. When Keagen refused, Nicky executed him at his own request. Subsequently, Junior encounters Nicky for the first time after the former unexpectedly caught himself in a crossfire between the latter and Cris' cultists. In gratification, Junior invites Nicky for cafe where each protagonist concedes to the other the current situations of his personal life. Throughout their discussion, Junior is surprised when he realizes that he and Nicky have a lot in common. Moreover, Nicky describes his tragic backstory that affected the death of his divorced parents (his mother had died in a car crash that was indirectly caused by his father, who had fatally succumbed to his natural causes shortly afterwards) before confessing that his isolated life isn't supportive as it is philosophical. The incarnation culminates with both protagonists supporting the others commitment to their true motivations before pondering over the possibility of facing each other should the circumstances appeal it. After the meeting, Junior rapidly restores his mission back into action and continues to investigate Freddy along with his sister and Jiemma, with whom he began dating following his own restoration. They eventually infiltrate his headquarters to extract information about his recent activities in order to prove Junior's theory is correct. While researching through a project called "Specimen $, the trio uncover that Specimen $ is a chemical that turns out to be the cure for cancer. They are soon recognized and confronted by Freddy, who openly declaims that he and had been sitting on the cure since he fatally betrayed Patch Adams, his former-partner-turned-adversary who was the late founder of Childs Hill, in order to safeguard his profiting business and make more money, having caused the deaths of countless victims who gained cancer in the process. He then takes Corrine hostage before having Junior and Jiemma thrown out, utterly responding that money and power are more convincing than the law. On the same occasion, Nicky's plans to start a new life with his philanthropic girlfriend Zoe Rattigan, whom he had met in Starbucks, are reconsidered due to his current issues with Cris and Alex, who later poses as a tycoon before dining with him at his fortress to try and ascertain his philosophy. Characters *'Junior "The Kid"' '-' A blonde preteen rapper who comes from a solitary family and maintains a emotional yet tragic life. He serves as the story's central protagonist and one of the two title characters in overall. *'Nicky Haugh' '-' An adolescent self-made traditionalist and habitual ambitionist who was an ex-member of Childs Hill turned diplomatic founder of Project Ambition that is motivated into globalizing humanity against God. He serves as the story's protagonist villain and primary antagonist, as well as one of the two title characters in overall. *'Corrine Cole' '-' A young conservationist who is the daughter of Dwayne and Darcy, and the younger brother of Junior and the late Keagen. She serves as the story's deuteragonist. *'Jiemma Carey' '-' A blonde environmentalist and school outsider who is Junior's love interest and the step-daughter of Alex Scott and Margaret Carey, due to her parents dying prior to the storyline. She serves as the story's tritagonist. *'Dwayne Cole' '-' A jinxed employee who is the father of Junior, Corrine, and the late Keagen, as well as the husband of Darcy and a former employer of Freddy Winter. He serves as the story's tetartagonist. *'Zoe Rattigan' '-' An upstanding philanthropist who became an "asset" to Project Ambition and Nicky's girlfriend until his honorific death at the story's climax. She serves as a character character and supporting protagonist throughout the story as well as the deuteragonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Freddy Winter' '-' An infamous self-centred tycoon and egotistical businessman who was Dwayne's narcissistic employer and later revealed to be an affiliate to Nicky Haugh upon converting to Project Ambition. He serves as the secondary antagonist throughout the story and arguably the main antagonist towards Junior's storyline. *'Anthony Brasitus' '-' An upstanding member of Project Ambition who is Nicky's right hand man and the uncle of Andreas. He serves as a central character and supporting antagonist throughout the story, as well as the tritagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Andreas Brasitus' '-' An upstanding member of Project Ambition who is Nicky's personal bodyguard and the nephew of Anthony. He serves as a central character and supporting antagonist throughout the story, as well as the tetartagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Cris Formage' '-' A notorious minister who is the leader of a religious cult and Nicky's former associate turned nefarious enemy after betraying him. He serves as a central character and the tertiary antagonist throughout the story, as arguably well as the main antagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Darcy Cole' '-' An ex-cofounder of Childs Hill who is dying of terminal cancer, and is Dwayne's wife as well as the mother of Junior, Corrine, and the late Keagen. She serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Colin Marsh' '-' A precocious associate of Childs Hill who is Junior's best friend and a friendly mate towards Jiemma and Corrine. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Alex Scott' '-' A noble communist who is the step-father of Jiemma, the husband of Margaret and the co-founder of Childs Hill where he formally mentored Keagen and Nicky in the past. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Margaret Carey' '-' A well-known ambassador of Childs Hill who is Alex's wife and the step-mother of Jiemma. She serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Trisia Case' '-' A highly corrupt official and crooked lawyer who is Freddy's counsel in law and senior henchwoman. She serves as a central character and the quaternary antagonist throughout the story. *'Patch Adams' '-' A social physician who was Freddy's former partner, Dwayne's half-brother and the founder of Childs Hill. He serves as the posthumous character throughout the story. *'Keagen Cole' '-' A high ranking member of Childs Hill who was Alex's supposed heir and Nicky's former brothers-in-arms until his own execution by the former himself, as well as the eldest son of Dwayne & Darcy and brother to Junior & Corrine in general. He serves as the story's key character. Trivia Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction